Bonds of Friendship
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: One shots in the Bonds of Friendship verse, each chapter is self contained, many are based on prompts, which I will accept new ones of in reviews or messages. They are about the friendships and relationships between Q (Jasper Gray), James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Eve Moneypenny.
1. BrOPT Eve & Q (Jasper): Fetching What

**TAGS/WARNINGS:** Q/James Bond, Q/James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes. Q, James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Jim Moriarty, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Eve Moneypenny, M, Mallory. Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Threats, Pining, BAMF Q, Violence, Friendship

Each of the chapters of this is a one-shot stand alone that is part of the bigger series unless the author notes says otherwise. I will be putting the prompt that each goes with & year it falls within the timeline. Feel free to leave prompts in reviews,

 **Prompt** : "Have you lost your damn mind!?" Bropt Eve & Q

 **Timeline** : 2012 (exact date to be determined)

* * *

When Bond gets caught by the group he is supposed to be dealing with, it is Q who watches and listens. Anger flaring hot through his system as he considers the circumstances around it. This is the third agent they have lost to that group, the fifth one to get caught and he's tired of it. So he is going to do something about it. Right now.

He is quiet as he flies through his office and his lab collecting what he needs and making all the arrangements. He doesn't say anything to anyone as he does it, though he can feel Eve, Mallory, and Tanner's eyes on him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mallory finally demands.

"I am going to do what the double-ohs apparently can't." he replies as he presses the button on the lift. As it is going down, he puts in his ear wig and changes out his glasses. As soon as the new ones are on, he activates them.

A moment later the lens in front of his left eye starts scrolling tiny code, making him thankful for his excellent near sighted vision and ability to read code so easily. When he gets to the ground floor, he unlocks the car that is meant for the double-ohs use, gets in and shuts the door.

Eight hours later he is where he needs to be, parking the car, climbing out and taking the safety off his guns before tucking it out of sight. Time to deal with the problems in a way he doesn't prefer.

"Unlock all electronic doors and windows," he murmurs as he moves closer, "Hello," he calls out to the guard, "I'm looking for Sharon Moran." He knows there will be an automatic reaction, and there is, they jump into action, patting him down roughly but not finding the guns that he carefully tucked or any of the other useful tools he hid on his body. This suit was one of his better creations.

"Who the hell are you?" someone demands, as he taken into the building, his glasses still flowing a non-stop stream of information about ever person and the building they are in.

He just smiles, and when they get to the room with the person he wants, his smile grows.

"You!" the person next to him howls, "You're a MI6 agent, no wait, MI5. What are you doing here?"

"You have something that belongs to me, I've come to fetch it back." He replies with a slight curve of his lips.

"Tony Alan Moran, Sharon Moran, Jake Taylor, Ethan Nealson," he begins eyes falling on each as he speaks before continuing on, listing every person he has seen in the building when he is done, he states quite clearly, "You have two choices: the first is hand over my property. All of it. Now. The second is die."

Absolute silence fills the room for several long moments before noise breaks out all around him.

Doesn't matter, it tells him what he needs to know. Before any of them have a chance to do any damage to him, he strikes out. A quick bit of sleight of hand and both of his handguns are out. Less than a second later holes are blossoming in foreheads as he fires off and moves before they even think to react. He is faster than they expect, and deadlier, because he was an agent before he was the quartermaster, but he didn't like being in the field, so as soon as a tech position came open, he applied and started working his way up the ranks.

The bodies hit the floor with heavy thuds and he doesn't bother looking around, instead he uses his glasses and the information they provide to find the agents, well the three that are still alive, the other two were found dead weeks after they were caught.

"R. I need at least two medical evacuation teams and a cleanup crew to my location immediately." He states clearly as he switches his ear wig to communications.

"Sir, I must inform you that Miss Moneypenny will be there shortly, she had to collect her gear before leaving." R informs him.

He smiles as the lens flashes with the fact she is already here according to the GPS in her ear wig, "She's here already."

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" is the first thing that escapes her lips as she comes in, stopping and staring at what he has done. "How?"

"I wasn't always a computer tech," he replies with a shrug, "Unlike you, it didn't take a suspension for me to know I didn't want field work. I belonged to MI5 originally, had fun with it, for a time, but I prefer the crafting and commanding to taking orders and being in the field. I prefer being able to hack to having to rely on others."

She surprises him when she gives him a hug, tightly holding him for a minute before stepping back. "We're going to have a really long talk when we get back about what you don't hide from your friends."

Chuckling, he answers, "Sure we will." The lens changes to notify him that the crews are here, "The teams are here to clean things up, want to ride back with me?"

Smirking, she nods, and the two of them leave as the building is flooded with agents to deal with the mess and get the double-ohs medical attention.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will still update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day:  
 **Saturday:** Gift for John, Choices, Right Decision, Clandesitne, Changes, All the Powers That Be  
 **Monday:** Patron, Lost and Found, Baker Street Polyamory, Kingsman Academy, Oral Fixation, Daughter  
 **Wednesday:** Seeking, Trial  & Error, Healing, Distraction, Learning to Live, Fae Born  
 **Friday:** Stillness in Silence, Recruited, Changes Continue, Unexplained, Unusual Relationship, Blessed

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	2. BrOPT Eve & Q (Jasper): Favor Asked

Prompt: "I need you to pretend we're dating…"

* * *

Q's POV  
The first thing Eve says as she walks into his office is, "I have a huge favor to ask of you. I need you to pretend we're dating and go with me to a family reunion."

He arches one dark brow at her, querying, "You recall that Jim is the social one of our partnership?"

Chuckling softly, she nods, "Yes, but you are the one who excels at fading into the background." She pauses, tilting her head slightly and commenting, "You're also the one I get along with better."

He snorts, simply stating, "Yes."

One thing he is well aware of is the fact Jim is friends with very few people. Actually that list has four names as far as he is aware, and since they discuss a lot of things neither will ever admit to discussing, he is pretty sure that it is only those four names. Well, perhaps his sometimes lover can be counted as well, but he's not going to because he doesn't actually like the sometimes lover.

"You owe me," he eventually comments, finishing up his project and turning his attention to her. "Tell me everything I need to know, I'll be going as Pike, of course."

She studies him for a long moment, as if thinking about what he said before her eyes widen in shock. "How'd I forget you used to work for MI5?"

His lips curve in a satisfied expression, "For the exact same reason you want me to go with you. Most of the double-oh's and members of Q-branch forget that I was a member of Q-branch before I got this job for that reasoning too."

Nodding, she sets to telling him all about it and why she is attending when she really rather not.

He merely smiles and formulates a plan of action. It will be nice to be Pike for a few hours, for his sassy yet easily forgotten self to delight in a mission. Of course, he could have suggested a host of people who would have worked, but she asked him for help, so he'll do it. He'll get her assistance for dealing with his attraction to a certain pair of double-ohs.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will still update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day:  
 **Saturday:** Gift for John, Choices, Right Decision, Clandesitne, Changes, All the Powers That Be  
 **Monday:** Patron, Lost and Found, Baker Street Polyamory, Kingsman Academy, Oral Fixation, Daughter  
 **Wednesday:** Seeking, Trial  & Error, Healing, Distraction, Learning to Live, Fae Born  
 **Friday:** Stillness in Silence, Recruited, Changes Continue, Unexplained, Unusual Relationship, Blessed

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	3. Jim & Q (Jasper:) Bad Advice

**TAGS/WARNINGS:** Q  & Jim Moriarty, Q/James Bond, Q/James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan. Q, Jim Moriarty, James Bond (mentioned), Alec Trevelyan(mentioned), John Watson (mentioned), Friendship, Light Dom/sub

Each of the chapters of this is a one-shot stand alone that is part of the bigger series unless the author notes says otherwise. I will be putting the prompt that each goes with & year it falls within the timeline. Feel free to leave prompts in reviews,

 **Prompt** : discussion I was having with zypherfox

 **Summery:** Jasper asks Jim for some advice

 **Timeline** : 2012 (exact date to be determined)

* * *

Jasper's POV

Two days following the incident, he decides to have lunch with his best friend. Perhaps Jim can give him an idea how to explain to Alec that he was not harming James with the sensation play. One of the rules they had agreed on was no pain play. Not because he didn't think it would be fun, but because he did not wish to cause emotional harm from something that was supposed to be a release. Of course, they have also agreed to discuss it again later down the road.

Tugging his phone from his pocket, he texts Jim. -My office when you have some time. I need your advice.-

-My advice? Who are we killing? :) :)- Wildcard

He can't stop himself from snorting, why is that the first thing Jim thinks about? He's never asked for killing advice. He can come up with plenty of creative to make his enemies vanish, often without any sort of trace of their existence besides people's memories because he is thorough.

-No one's dying. Bring lunch.- he responds.

-Damn. Be there at two.- Wildcard

Smiling he tucks his phone back in his pocket and gets back to work. Today he has to make sure Andrew doesn't get himself killed while in the field. He swears the agents are getting stupider and more suicidal with each new batch. Hell, even Alec has complained about a definite lack of self preservation in the newest bunch. Which is saying something when considering that Alec is not the best at that either. For the next three hours he walks the idiot through his tasks, until he is sure that his direct oversight will not be needed, at which point he transfers him to Linda in the bullpen.

"So why do you need my advice?" the sing-song tones of his best friend reaches him from the door.

"One of these days I am fixing that," he remarks as he glances over at the slender, dark haired agent who is leaning lazily against the door stop two soda's in his hands and a bag from their favorite sandwich shop on his wrist. "The boys," he replies with a chuckle and motioning to the chair next to his, not across from him.

"Have they done something that deserves punishing or rewarding?" Jim queries dryly, aware of some of the other aspects of his relationship with James. After all, he dragged Jim with him to his first adult kink store some ten years previous, and they have discussed it from time to time since. Particularly when Jim finds something the agent thinks he'll be interested in.

While he answers, Jim takes his seat and passes one of the drinks to him.

"That's the problem. James never told Alec, and Alec walked in during a session." He replies, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. It had been a long two days. A very long two days. He's just happy he's not bruised cause that would set Jim off faster than anything else.

The genius' dark eyes narrow dangerously, "He didn't do anything he'll regret did he?" Wildcard hisses angrily.

"No, he didn't do anything he'll regret." He answers with a shake of his head, "Right now he's avoiding me. I'm trying to figure out how to explain things since James is apparently worthless at it."

Relaxing into his chair, Jim suggests, "Knock him out, tie him up, and put him through a session. He'll either break or really enjoy it."

"Seriously? No," he has to bite back an exasperated sigh, "You remember what all he's been through right?"

Laughing, Jim responds, "Psychopath here." A playful smile crosses his features, "If you wanted kind you should have asked John. Kind's not really on my agenda."

"I haven't spoken to him about my kinks. It's not really something I discuss with most people, even our friends. Hell, James and Alec wouldn't even know if I hadn't caught James trying to get into the play room." He comments with a sigh. "Had I realized he wouldn't tell Alec, and Alec would discover that way, I would have told him myself."

"Communication seems to be Jamie's weakest point." His best friend remarks, "At least according to his record. How have those two been together as long as they have without figuring communication out?"

"No idea," he replies with a chuckle, "I ask myself that too sometimes."

"Hey, I know, you can knock both out and they can wake up together for a sess-" Jim starts but doesn't get to finish as he opens his soda and douses his best friend's face.

It's actually a really amusing sight, the way the genius is just sitting there, hands up where they were moving as he spoke, and his suit soaked.

"That's not nice, you asked for my advice," Jim pouts.

Chuckling, he grabs Jim's cup and repeats the process. "You'll live. That's what you get for such an idiotic idea. You're a genius for fucks sake. Act like it."

"Says the other genius in the room," Jim grumbles as he eyes his suit and uses his arm to wipe his face off.

"Well how was I supposed to know they were going to act like retards on the topic? They've managed to stay together eleven years! I figured by now they know how to communicate with each other. Nope!" He rants, he is about to continue his rant when he spots an intern approaching his office. He settles back in his seat, falling quiet as he waits to see what the idiot wants. Right now he thinks everyone's an idiot.

The intern stops at the door, glances between them, and then slowly backs away.

After the intern is gone, they share a look and break out laughing.

"Use my extra suit," he tells his best friend, "It's in the closet."

He'll have to figure out how to make Alec stay still long enough to discuss this.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will still update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day:  
 **Saturday:** Gift for John, Choices, Right Decision, Clandesitne, Changes, All the Powers That Be  
 **Monday:** Patron, Lost and Found, Baker Street Polyamory, Kingsman Academy, Oral Fixation, Daughter  
 **Wednesday:** Seeking, Trial  & Error, Healing, Distraction, Learning to Live, Fae Born  
 **Friday:** Stillness in Silence, Recruited, Changes Continue, Unexplained, Unusual Relationship, Blessed

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	4. Jim & Q (Jasper): Christmas Preparations

**TAGS/WARNINGS:** Q  & Jim Moriarty, Q/James Bond, Q/James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan. Q, Jim Moriarty, James Bond (mentioned), Alec Trevelyan(mentioned), John Watson (mentioned), Sherlock Holmes (mentioned), Mycroft Holmes (mentioned), Friendship, Fluff

Each of the chapters of this is a one-shot stand alone that is part of the bigger series unless the author notes says otherwise. I will be putting the prompt that each goes with & year it falls within the timeline. Feel free to leave prompts in reviews

 **Prompt** : Christmas, Dizzy, Fragile, Direction, Charade, Fright

 **Summery:** Jasper and Jim set up the flat for Jasper's first Christmas with his partners.

 **Timeline** : 2012 before Bad Advice (exact date to be determined)

* * *

Jasper's POV  
It's their first Christmas as a triad.

According to his best friend, it's frightful how slowly their relationship evolved. Not that Jim has much room to speak. He's still flirting with Mycroft whenever he can. But then, Jim flirts with anyone if he thinks it will give him an advantage. Of course, he knows that they hooked up at least once but he stopped his best friend before Jim could give him details.

Humming to himself, he glances around the flat he shares with James and Alec, trying to decide what direction to start his decorating on as he pulls his mind away from his troublesome best friend. What to do, what to do. Christmas tree, lights, bulbs, what other decorations to put out?

"Are you plotting a spew of decorations?" he hears his partner and best friend ask as the front door slides open.

"Would I do that?" he asks with another glance around. "My boys don't celebrate Christmas according to the office and past experience with them. Too many bad memories associated with it. This year they can celebrate with me and have a few new and better ones to associate with it instead."

"Only you would call spies older than you 'boys'," Jim comments affectionately, "I like it, but I think it's more than just referring to them as yours."

"Well only one is mine in that manner, but that's neither here nor there." He remarks with a snicker, "Where should we put the tree?"

"We?" the psychopath repeats with a smirk, stopping beside him.

"Well, you're here, so I am roping you into helping me." He answers with a smirk of his own.

"If you insist, but you get to host the Christmas gathering this year. Sherlock and John's flat is too damned small." Jim agrees with conditions. "I always think I am going to break something in that place. Things are too fragile."

"I can do that," he nods, "We are not playing charades this year. You and Sherlock are too competitive with it."

"Let's put the tree there by the window, and then put the fairy lights along the top of the walls." His best friend suggests, motioning with his hands to where to put things. Tipping his head, the psychopath grumbles, "Well John's already forbid Cluedo and Monopoly."

"Considering you three, I'm not shocked," he replies with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean Jas? I am perfectly polite and caring person," Jim retorts playfully.

"Right, and I am a dizzy target with no ideas how much of an asshole you are," he responds in the same tone, "come on, let's get this done."

Sighing dramatically, Jim nods, "I guess."

The two of them share a smirk before setting to work. By the time James and Alec get home this place will be ready for the holiday season. He looks forward to seeing what sort of expressions both have when they see the set up. Hopefully they will enjoy it, but if they don't for some reason, well, he can always take them down. Jim will let him decorate his flat so he can enjoy his Christmas spirit or maybe he will help John and Sherlock decorate theirs. Hopefully though it doesn't come to that.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule, I will try and update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
